1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new surgical dissection method based on tissue separation, and relates more specifically to using a tissue pneumatic or hydraulic separator for directing a suitable fluid, such as nitrogen gas under pressure or a liquid incorporating specific biological properties, at a controlled fluid pressure through a calibrated orifice or jet in a controlled direction toward tissue or tissues to be separated, preferably along natural cleavage planes, either before separation or removal of tissue or organ such as in dederminization and/or desepidermtation, and also relates to the tissue pneumatic separator with which the method of the invention is practiced for tissue separation or organ removal instead of blunt or sharp dissection, for tissue cleaning and for tissue preparation or treatment with jets of fluids or slurries that may be medicinal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, methods for separating tissue such as tumor sacs or membranes from surrounding healthy tissue or for specifically organ, nerve or blood vessel dissection have usually included using cutting devices and/or high frequency vibrating structures and/or cauterizing devices such as electric knives or lasers to separate the tissue. Such methods also used cutting devices, such as scalpels, and have sometimes caused undesirable damage to and bleeding from tissue being separated or from surrounding tissue. Further more high frequency vibrating heads or electrical knives often use cumbersome umbilical connections to nearby generators with electrical power inputs and are very expensive. All such prior methods for separating tissue have caused unnecessary damage to the tissue or organs being separated.